This invention relates to a sealant compound for sealing and filling a gap.
In related arts, various kinds of resins are used for a sealant. The sealant fits the gap in a housing using its rubber-like elasticity to secure the contents of the housing and prevent the contents from being interfered with from the outside. For example, an O ring made of synthetic resin, or a synthetic resin packing adaptable to the configuration of the gap is used. Another known sealant is an adhesive compound that can also be used as an adhesive. In addition, a sealant for sealing joints in the housing of an automobile transmission, a sealant for shielding an automobile windowpane, and a sealant for sealing joints in an architectural panel are known.
To enhance the strength of the seals having rubber-like elasticity so that they can be used in severe conditions, various compositions of known resin, filler, plasticizer or other materials that govern the physical strength of the seals are reviewed. The reviewed compositions only provide a limited strength to the seals, however.